Lies & Spies
by babycomebacktome
Summary: Gabriella Rodriguez/Montez is a CIA agent sent to spy on Jack Bolton, possible gang leader, by getting involved with his son, Troy. She begins to date him but what happens when she actually does fall for him? And even more disastrous, becomes pregnant?


**Chapter One: Trust Is Just Another Way To Die**

Chapter title credit: The title of this chapter is a line from the song Another Way To Die by Jack White & Alicia Keys. The actual line is "Someone that you think that you can trust is just another way to die". Just to confirm, although Gabriella is a CIA agent in this fic, it isn't an action story and is very fluffy, almost completely cutesy and 100% romantic.

**Dear Diary,**

**Tomorrow is my first day at East High. **

**I guess it's kind of exciting and I'm extremely confident that this operation will be a success. Mr Grey warned me about getting emotionally involved with this mission. Is he insane? How many missions have I been on? And in how many of those have I become emotionally attached to the target? Exactly. This guy will be a piece of cake. How hard can it be for a girl like me to lure in a jock? In no time at all, I'll have Troy Bolton wrapped around my little finger and singing my praises. I guess I should explain to you what I'm talking about, shouldn't I diary. Three days ago precisely, my boss (Mr Grey, the cold man who runs the Special Operations division of CIA) informed me that I will be carrying out my next mission at East High School in Albuquerque. I am to become close to the most popular kid in school in order to discover more about his father. The CIA suspect that Jack Bolton is behind a new criminal organization called ARTISE. Apparently, it stands for Assasination, Revenge, Terrorism, Intelligence, Sabotage and Extortion. When I've found out what I need to know, I get up and leave. As does Mrs Montez, who is some sort of ally to the CIA and has agreed to act as my mother. That makes me Gabriella Montez for a little while. It's better than my normal old Gabriella Rodriguez though, isn't it? Oh well, that's a spy's life, huh?**

**Gabi xx**

_Gabriella sighed and stared out from the window she was currently positioned at. She was thinking of her best friend Posey Hanson. She barely ever saw her anymore. If Gabriella wasn't off spying somewhere, Posey was doing various modelling shoots. Of course, Posey had no idea of the real reason she could never see Gabriella. She just thought that fevers and illnesses were particularly attracted to Gabriella, as that was her excuse everytime she disappeared for a couple of weeks. This time it was Glandular Fever. Which of course was a lie, Gabriella wasn't actually all to sure what Glandular Fever was. She was actually sitting in her temporary new bedroom in Mrs Montez's house. Her mind quickly diverted to the thought of starting East High tomorrow. As Gabriella was a very social person, she wasn't nervous but socialising wasn't the reason she was there and the less friends she made the better. She had been told that Troy Bolton was mildly good looking. But it didn't matter if he was the ugliest boy in the world because she was out to get him._

_She had begun spying almost a year ago, and already she was one of the CIA's most talented agents. She was desirable to governments and agencies alike all around the world. She was ruled by both her head and her heart at the exact right moments, her mind worked fast and she could get herself out of almost any situation. All good qualities in a secret service agent. But most importantly, she never got emotionally attached to either the people she worked for or against. No one knew how Gabriella really functioned, not even Posey. Certainly not this Troy Bolton guy. Because in a spy's world, someone that you think that you can trust is just another way to die._

_A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's really short and probably quite boring but I couldn't really fill up the first chapter anymore without messing up the structure and shape of the story. I promise you it gets better, funnier and fluffier._


End file.
